Hannah, who?
by damaged17
Summary: Hannah, who? Hannah Montana? Who's that? Right, she doesn't exist. Well, maybe she does. In Miley's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm going to give you guys a preveiw before i post the full story. Don't comment unless you like the story, please. I don't deal well with mean-ness (tear tear, cue the violin music) Even though I myself review books and such I'm not up to rude reviews (myspace . com / joryandjanereview )! There may be millions-and-zillions of typos and spelling error, but, it's not ment to be perfect! Oh ps, I don't own Hannah Montana, i only own the characters i made up! And, Miley, Jackson, Lily and Oliver may not have the same characteristics, i'm sorry guys! I wanted to change it a little bit. 

_Hannah, who? Hannah Montana? Who's that? Right, she doesn't exist. Well, maybe she does. In Miley's mind._

**Summary: **Miley Stewart is your typical fifteen (ahem, almost sixteen) year old high school sophomore. She has two best friends, a pesky older brother, and is still trying to find out who she is. (Who IS she anyways?) She has a hopeless crush on Damien Frescko, a popular senior, who might I add has a girlfriend, Janelle Frontwhiler, who pretty much rules the social scene and lets just say her and her sidekick Alexia Bowen don't exactly play well with others. And by others, I totally mean Miley, Oliver and Lily. And to make things weirder, Alexia has a major crush on none other then Oliver!

**Characters: **Miley Stewart (well, obviously), Lily Truscott, Oliver Oken, Damien Frescko, Janelle Fontwhiler, Alexia Bowen, Jackson Stewart.  
(Those are just the main characters as of now, you never know they may change!.)

**CHAPTER ONE: (it's short...sorry babies!)**

"**L**ily..." Miley said, looking back at the school anxiously and pulling on the strap of her backpack. "I don't think I can show my face there anymore."

Miley found herself back to twenty minutes earlier, walking out of the school with Lily, chatting about what they were doing after school and not paying attention to where she was going. The evil glares she got from the "in" crowd... 

Miley's best friend, Lily Truscott, rolled her eyes playfully and with a flip of her long blond hair she smiled at Miley, bringing her out of her flash back. "It wasn't that bad Miles. Really."

"Are you sure?" Miley sighed, still recovering from her incounter with her crush Damien Frescko.

Let's just say, she ran into him, literally. And running into him caused her to spill her Coffee on his girlfriend, Janelle Frontwhiler...and let's just say when you get in Janelle's way, things don't usually end well, especially if you are a lower classman and spill something on her new _Abercrombie and Fitch _Henley...that just doesn't work out. Not to mention, getting a little coffee on her new coach bag. (Still debatable if it was real, or not.)

"It really wasn't hun." Lily said smiling, trying to comfort her friend. "Just don't worry about it, kay?"

Miley relaxed a little bit and smiled, thankful to have a friend like Lily, who's always there for her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily said with a wave of the hand. "Want to have a girls night? Olivers off with his cousin, and we won't have to worry about him and his choice of movies?"

Miley smiled and laughed, "Yeah! No gory movies!"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "I'll run to the store and get some junk food...can you get some movies?"

"Yeah!" Miley giggled, "I'll get some older classic movies, like, _Funny Face and Breakfast at Tiffany's_!"

"Funny what? And Breakfast where?" Lily asked. "Are they in, like, black and white?"

"No!" Miley said sighing at her friends lack of interest in older movies. "But if you want I could pick up the new _Bring It On_ movie and like, _Across the Universe_ or something?"

"Now that's more like it!" Lily said smiling, "I've been _dying_ to see both!"

Miley rolled her eyes, "You _would_ be dying to see those, wouldn't you?"

Lily stuck her tongue out playfully. "I can't help it our movie choices are different."

"Yeah, i have, you know, good taste in movies..." Miley said jokingly, "while you..."

"...have even better taste." Lily finished for her friend. "Okay, i'll see you in like a hour or two..."

Miley waved at her friend, "Don't forget my sour patch kids, girl!"

_Maybe a girls night will do me some good. _Miley thought to herself...hoping that Janelle would forget about the incident earlier by Monday.

_Yeah, unlikely._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **chapter number two ! again, nice reviews only...thanks babies3

The spring air blew Janelle Frontwhiler's hair, as she walked out of the high school with her best friend, Alexia Bowen and boyfriend, Damien Frescko.

She quickly pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and pulled Damien's jacket closer to her. "God, i could just fracking KILL her."

Alexia nodded her head in agreement, like the good little sidekick she was. While Damien shook his head, "It's not that big of a deal babe."

"Not that big of a deal?" Janelle stopped and laughed, "You've got to be effing kidding me, D!"

Janelle let go of Damien's hand and almost shouted out that it was over with him, but when she looked at his perfect black hair, that had grown out a little but wasn't in serious need of a cut, and his beautiful blue eyes, she melted. She couldn't let go of, and she didn't want to screw up their relationship over something this incredibley stupid.

"Sorry." She whispered, and grabbed his hand again. "I didn't mean to snap at you...I'm just so..."

"Pissed?" Damien finished for her. "Babe i know that you're pissed, but it's really no big deal. It was just an accident, could of happened to anyone..."

Janelle sighed, "I know, I know, it's just..."

"...it happened to my new shirt. I know, J. Don't worry about it...I'm sure your dad will buy you another." Damien finished for her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay!" Alexia said, "Enough with the lovey dovey looks already!"

Janelle jerked her head to look at her, surprised that Alexia said anything. "What are you talking about? We weren't having 'lovey dovey' looks at each other?"

Damien and Janelle exchanged confused looks, like, hello? Didn't they just get in a 1 second semi-fight?

Alexia immediately turned beet red. "Sorry...I'm just used to you guys doing that and i just wasn't paying..."

Janelle quickly followed her best friends gaze, and spotted a cute dark brown haired boy sitting at the park with a boy that appeared to be older then him, before realizing it was Oliver Oken. "I hope to god you are not starring at that Sophomore, and are look at the hottie next to him..."

"Uh, yeah." Alexia said, playing with her hair. "I was totally looking at..."

"Oliver?" Janelle said, surprised. "Oliver FREAKING Oken? Out of all the guys in this town, Oliver? EW. A, you've seriously lowered your standards since Brock broke up with your ass last month."

"I broke up with him!" Alexia shouted, causing Janelle and Damien both to jump a little bit.

"That's definetly not what he says." Damien said as he started to play with Janelle's hair.

Alexia rolled her violet eyes, "And how would you know anyways?"

"Locker room talk." Damien said with a shrug before returning his attention back to Janelle, "Listen, do you want to come over tonight...my parents are out of town for the weekend...we could rent movies or something.""Do you like check out the guys in locker room to, Damien?" Alexia said sarcastically, "Because we all know you're secretly, you know, gay." 

"Yeah," Janelle said, glowing. "I'll be over at seven."

_And no one seemed to notice Alexia's rude reply back to Damien about the locker room._"Alright." Damien said, pleased. "I'll see you then...bye babe!""Bye." Janelle said, smiling as he kissed her on the cheek. The evil look that was normally in her brown eyes was gone, and a look of content was in it's place."God," Alexia said snobbishly, and she was obviously jealous. "You guys make me sick to my stomach.""Oh shut up." Janelle said laughing, knowing that Alexia was just jealous."You really going to just let go of the whole Miley thing so easily?" Alexia asked curiously, while texting someone on her new light pink Blackberry phone."No way." Janelle said, flashing her an evil smile. "No way in hell." 


End file.
